


You're Coming With Me

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, First Kiss, M/M, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-23 14:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: Against all odds, they survived again.





	You're Coming With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theae/gifts).



Skurge groaned as his head pounded. Opening his eyes was painful, so much so that he almost didn't want to do it. If he was going to die, then he was going to die with his eyes closed.

"Wake up. I'm going to need you to get out of this mess. So get _up_." That low voice sounded familiar and Skurge struggled to place that voice. He knew it. How did he know it?

" _Skurge._ We're about to die horrific deaths if we don't get off this ship."

Skurge's eyes shot open and a blurry face shifted into Loki's face. Then the rest of the world came into view and he realized he was on a ship. The last thing he remembered was being in Asgard. What happened?

"How am I alive?" His voice was hoarse, almost a whisper. He wasn't sure if Loki even heard him.

Loki did.

"I'm the God of Mischief. I can do anything."

Skurge coughed as he rolled onto his side. It took a lot of effort to even move that much. "Mischief. Not the God of Resurrection."

"It can be a type of resurrection if I use mischief to make sure you don't die in the first place. Now we have to go and use that same type mischief if we're going to survive again." Loki glanced behind him. "I don't think Thor and the green guy can hold out for much longer. Not from that force."

Loki reached down to touch him and Skurge felt a surge of energy flow through him. It was enough that he was able to sit up. "What are we going to do?"

"Watch me work my magic. We're going to leave copies of ourselves and escape." Loki waved his arms and Skurge saw him create illusions of themselves. Skurge wasn't the sort to dabble in magic, he barely dabbled in warring for an Asgardian, but he was impressed with Loki's attention to detail. If he didn't know better, he could have sworn that he was staring at himself. "One last touch." Loki clenched his hand into a fist before opening it, revealing a blue cube. It looked familiar, but before Skurge could ask about it, Loki placed it in the hands of the Loki illusion. "Now there's no reason to chase us, even if they find out we're not real."

Skurge shakily got to his feet as he nodded. Even nodding was painful. This was what happened when he tried to do something heroic. "What next?"

"Now we get out of here." Loki grabbed Skurge's wrist and led him through the ship.

Skurge saw the damage and slained people from recent fights and he was glad that he hadn't been a part of the action. Loki's pace was fast through the ship and Skurge hobbled alongside him. They made it to a space pod and Skurge got into the co-pilot seat as Loki began to pilot them away.

When they were far away from the ship, Loki stopped the space pod and relaxed against the back of the pilot chair. Skurge took that time to ask him a question.

"So who are we running from?" he asked.

Loki glanced over at him. "His name is Thanos and he's hunting down Infinity Stones. I'm afraid I lured him accidentally with the one I had on me. But he won't be chasing us, at least, since I left it on the ship with the illusions."

Skurge raised his eyebrow. "What about everyone else on the ship? Your brother?"

"I live in hope that Thor can defeat him, but I'm not going to be there to see if it happens or not. This is one fight I'm not willing to take part of. I assume you feel the same way."

He had vaguely heard of Thanos, and the things he'd heard weren't pleasant at all. Skurge nodded. That was not a fight he wanted to be a part of either. He had been willing to sacrifice himself for his people as everyone attempted to flee Asgard, but right now he was feeling more pain than bravery. Nor was he the only one to flee. If a prince could do it, then so could he. Even if he didn't know it at first, this wasn't the first time he had followed Loki's lead, and it was a good place to be.

"There truly isn't anywhere in the universe to run from Thanos, but we're going to try, and hope we're still alive after Thanos' plan comes to fruition."

The question to ask Loki about Thanos' plan lingered on his lips, but Skurge didn't ask it. Whatever it was, it wasn't good, and that's all he needed to know. Nor was this the first time Loki saved his life. It seemed like if there was one thing he could trust, it was Loki, so that's what he was going to do.

They ended up on a remote planet and it didn't take long for Skurge to discover what Thanos' plan was.

"Half the living population of the entire universe wiped out? Just like that?" Skurge couldn't believe it. Then again, there was the proof right there on the screen before them.

Loki nodded curtly as he checked out the news of the nearest civilization. There was chaos and despair without end. "We lucked out, the two of us. We survived Thanos."

Against all odds, they survived again, and that heavy news weighed on Skurge. He stumbled back into the chair behind him. Then he looked up at Loki. Since they escaped, Skurge had spent most of his time with Loki, learning more about the prince and appreciating him. No, it was more than just appreciating him. A lot more.

He met Loki's gaze as he cleared his throat. "I'd say we're pretty damn fortunate, but I like to think that's is all because of you. I never did thank you for everything." Loki didn't have to save his life on Asgard and Loki especially didn't have to save his life on the ship when Thanos had arrived to the Infinity Stone. Loki hadn't need him to escape the ship at all.

Loki shrugged before he opened his arms wide. "I needed someone to serve me. You're used to serving. It was nothing."

Skurge didn't take offense to Loki's words. In fact, he usually found Loki's sharp words amusing. Skurge got up from the chair and closed the distance between them. "It was everything. I should have die several times over, but you saved me. I don't know why you have, but I'm not complaining. So thank you."

His moments for bravery were few and far between, but this was the moment. He knew what he wanted and that was Loki standing in front of him, looking gorgeous and the only face Skurge wanted to see on a day to day basis, even if they were back in Asgard. Surely, Loki liked him enough to have stayed with him for this long. Maybe even cared for him. Right? This wasn't a foolhardy attempt.

Only one way to find out.

He cleared his throat again before gruffly saying, "I'm going to kiss you. Please don't stab me."

Loki let out an amused snort as Skurge leaned in to kiss him. Loki's lips were dry against his, but he didn't care. Then Loki's arms enveloped him before Loki deepened the kiss and Skurge especially didn't care. As they kissed, Skurge directed them towards the bed and they stumbled onto it. He tangled his fingers in Loki's hair as he slipped his tongue into Loki's mouth. Loki responded by hooking his leg over Skurge and dug his heel into his ass.

The universe was in ruin and Asgard was gone. He should be feeling like his world was gone and ruined as well. Somehow though, through some strange fate, Skurge managed to find happiness here with Loki.


End file.
